Zabójstwa Alice
thumb|right|300px|**Proszę zobaczyć notkę na dole artykułu. Zabójstwa Alice pozostają do dzisiaj jedną z najbardziej najdziwniejszych i nierozwiązanych spraw dotyczących seryjnych zabójstw w Japonii. W przeciągu 1999-2005, miała miejsce seria pięciu morderstw. Wszystkie morderstwa byłyby brane jako zupełnie odrębne przypadki, gdyby nie "wizytówka" zostawiona przez sprawcę na miejscu zbrodni. Zostawiał on bowiem kartę do gry (inną w przypadku każdego zabójstwa) w okolicy ciała ofiary, zazwyczaj w widocznym miejscu, która nosiła na sobie napis "Alice", wypisany przy pomocy krwi ofiary. Na miejscach zbrodni znajdywano bardzo niewiele tropów i ostatecznie dochodzenia kończyły się niepowodzeniem. Poniżej znajdują się szczegóły dotyczące każdego zabójstwa. Sasaki Megumi Pierwszą ofiarą była Sasaki Megumi. To 29-letnia właścicielka restauracji. Ci, którzy ją znali opisywali ją jako upartą kobietę, z krótkim temperamentem i ostrym językiem dla swoich pracowników. Klienci szanowali i rozpoznawali ją dzięki jej dokładnemu gotowaniu i poświęceniu dla swojej pracy. Poza pracą, Megumi była bardzo towarzyska i często chodziła na imprezy. Zaginęła po jednej z tych właśnie zabaw. Zdecydowała, że pójdzie na piechotę do swojego domu od przyjaciółki ponieważ była to tylko przecznica a ona sama była już zbyt pijana, by prowadzić. Kilka osób zaoferowało jej odwiezienie do domu ale ona tylko wzruszała ramionami i odmówiła. Ludzie widzieli ją jak wychodziła z imprezy o godzinie pierwszej rano i to był ostatni raz, gdy widziano ją żywą. Następnego ranka spacerująca po lesie para, około kilometra drogi od domu Megumi, zobaczyła dużą ilość krwi na przerośniętej, niewykorzystywanej już ścieżce. Ciekawi podążyli tą dróżką, gdzie znaleźli kobietę. Jej ciało było obdarte ze skóry, a niektóre jego części były nadziane na różnych gałęziach drzewa. Para zadzwoniła po policję. Policja znalazła kartę, upchaną w ustach Megumi. Był to walet pik, z napisanym słowem "Alice", jak zostało już wcześniej wspomniane. Nie znaleziono żadnych odcisków palców ani DNA. Yamane Akio Yamane Akio był słabo znanym piosenkarzem, śpiewającym w równie mało popularnym zespole, nigdy nie grającym nigdzie więcej niż w pobliskich barach czy spotkaniach. Przyjaciele opisywali go jako dobrodusznego człowieka, który nigdy nie opuściłby sceny głosowej. Po jego śmierci zespół do którego należał się rozpadł, ponieważ reszta członków nie miała serca do szukania nowego wokalisty. Akio został uprowadzony ze swojego mieszkania 11 lutego 2001 roku. Koledzy z zespołu byli ostatnimi, którzy widzieli go żywego poprzedniego dnia, gdy z nimi ćwiczył. Tej nocy jego dziewczyna postanowiła go odwiedzić i zdziwiła się, kiedy zastała pusty dom. W ciągu kilku dni został zgłoszony raport dotyczący jego zaginięcia i rozpoczęły się poszukiwania. Na materiale z kamer zabezpieczających mieszkanie widać było zakapturzoną postać wchodzącą przez tylne drzwi a następnie wychodzącą z dużą torbą na śmieci, wnętrze torby było dziwnie wybrzuszone. Ten dziwny wygląd nigdy nie został do nikogo przypisany a samego człowieka nikt nie widział osobiście. Człowiek ten powszechnie uważany jest za mordercę ale jego twarz nigdy nie została odkryta i zaczęły pojawiać się pewne wątpliwości. W następnym tygodniu, właściciel baru "Yoshida's" (gdzie zespół Akio często występował) otwierał działalność na kolejny dzień i zastał się z makabrycznym widokiem. Na stole leżało ciało Akio. Jego struny głosowe zostały wydarte z gardła, a on sam został postrzelony w głowę. Jego kartą "Alice" był król karo, znaleziony w jego ściśniętych dłoniach wraz z jego zrujnowanymi strunami głosowymi. Kai Sakura Nastoletnia dziewczyna, Kai Sakura, miała całe życie przed sobą. Była słodką dziewczyną, uwielbianą przez kolegów z klasy i innych. Chciała iść na studia by zostać projektantką mody a od ukończenia szkoły dzielił ją zaledwie tydzień, gdy została porwana. Rodzina i krewni Sakury zachowywali się dziwnie próbując ją odnaleźć, a całe miasto również poszukiwało utraconej dziewczyny. Jej ciało zostało znalezione dwa dni potem, pochowane w płytkim grobie. Nie wydaje się, że zabójca chciał ją ukryć, a wręcz przeciwnie, grób w którym ją znaleziono był oznaczony kartą "Alice", damą trefl. Ciało Sakury zostało straszliwie okaleczone. Jej oczy zostały wydłubane z ciała, zaś same zwłoki, jak w przypadku Megumi, także zostały obdarte ze skóry, zaś jej usta były otwarte. Na jej głowie została przyszyta korona, prawdopodobnie wtedy, kiedy jeszcze żyła. Nie zanotowano żadnych przestęp seksualnych, ani podczas życia, ani pośmiertnie. Wraz z ciałem Sakury była notatka, zapisana niewyraźnym stylem pisma. Zawierała ona wiele różnych zwrotów, niektóre z nich były jednak nieczytelne. "Śmierć jest zniekształconym marzeniem,", "ona będzie wiecznie władać," i "ha! ha! ci, którzy umierają są szczęściarzami" były zaledwie paroma zdaniami, które zostały napisane. Nigdy nie znaleziono pasującego pisma wśród ludzi. Oshiro Hayato i Hina Te dwa morderstwa były ostatnimi i najmniej makabrycznymi ze wszystkich. Hayato i Hina byli bardzo związanym ze sobą rodzeństwem. Hina, starsza siostra, była bardzo uparta, zaś jej młodszy brat, Hayato - bardzo mądry, co spowodowało, że ominął klasę i znalazł się w tej samej, co jego ukochana siostra. Ta dwójka rzadko ze sobą walczyła. Oboje zostali znalezieni martwi w swoich łóżkach 4 kwietnia 2005 roku. Przyczyną śmierci był śmiertelny zastrzyk. Okno w sypialni dzieci było otwarte, więc wydedukowano, że morderca zakradł się przez nie na tyle cicho, by zabić oboje nie budząc ich, po czym uciekł. Każde z dzieci posiadało połowę karty do gry, asa kier, zaś po ułożeniu tych połówek obok siebie, widoczne było słowo "Alice". Na ich dywanie znaleziono bardzo rozmazany odcisk buta, ale bliższe przyjrzenie się było niemożliwe, ze względu na ciężkie uszkodzenia na odcisku. To był jedyny dowód, prócz karty do gry, znaleziony dotychczas na miejscu zbrodni. Rok później matka Hayato i Hiny popełniła samobójstwo z rozpaczy. Ich ojciec do tej pory żyje, jednak przechodzi rozległe terapie aby przeboleć śmierć całej swojej rodziny. W tej chwili znajduje się on w mocnej depresji. Pokłosie Krótko po śmierci rodzeństwa Oshiro, mężczyzna imieniem Suzuki Yuuto został aresztowany za morderstwa. Był człowiekiem z problemami psychicznymi, który twierdził, że nie pamiętał, gdzie był w czasie któregokolwiek z morderstw. Najbardziej obciążającym go zarzutem było posiadanie płaszcza, który należał do Yamane Akio. Testy przeprowadzone z krwi znalezionej na rękawie wykazały, że należała do niego. Yuuto bredził, że "demon, czarny człowiek bez twarzy" dał mu owy płaszcz. Yuuto został jednak zwolniony, schronisko dla bezdomnych znajdujące się 5 kilometrów od domu Kai twierdziło, że ma w swoich plikach zapis Yuuto na noc, w którym zamordowano Sakurę. Ponieważ nie było możliwości, aby udało mu się dotrzeć do miejsca, gdzie została porwana i powrócić bez zauważenia, Yuuto został wydany. Piosenka "Alice human sacrifice" oparta jest na zabójstwach Alice. Opowiada ona historię o małym śnie, który wabi ludzi do swojego świata a następnie przechodzi do dziejów każdej z "Alicji". Piosenka ma kilka podobieństw, z każdego zabójstwa. Pierwsza Alicja (śpiewana przez MEIKO) została uwięziona w lesie, gdzie znaleziono Megumi. Druga Alicja (śpiewana przez KAITO) była piosenkarzem, który został "zastrzelony przez szaleńca". Trzecia Alicja (śpiewana przez Hatsune Miku) była przez wszystkich kochana, została królową kraju i została przejęta przez "zniekształcony sen". Czwarta Alicja (śpiewana przez Kagamine Rin i Lena) była parą bliźniaków, uważaną za jedną "Alicję". Zostali opisani jako "uparta" starsza siostra i "inteligentny" młodszy brat. Tekst w piosence, "już się nie obudzą ze swojego snu", najprawdopodobniej odnosi się do ich śmierci we śnie. Zostało także wspomniane o kartach, które znaleziono przy każdym z ciał. Yugami-P nie stwierdził czy na pewno ta piosenka ma jakiekolwiek powiązanie z Zabójstwami Alice, ale powszechnie się przyjmuje, że tak jest. * Powinno zostać zanotowane, że wideo użyte na górze artykułu nie jest filmikiem oryginalnym. Nie jest to także oryginalna wersja tej piosenki, aczkolwiek samo wideo zostało wybrane ze względu na polskie napisy. Piosenka ta jest bardzo popularna, co sprawiło, że powstało wiele różnych fanowskich filmików, ten jest jednym z nich. Oryginalną wersję psenki, wraz z oryginalnym filmikiem można obejrzeć tu. ---- Napisane przez BigMouth12349 z angielskiej wersji Creepypasta Wiki; tłumaczenie: EcstasyDarks dla Creepypasta Wiki Polska, wideo przetłumaczone i wstawione przez Gwendolyn975 Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet